


Love

by lexcellent_bisexual



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexcellent_bisexual/pseuds/lexcellent_bisexual





	Love

The way your voice pulls butterflies into existence inside me  
The way I long to see you again  
If only to hug you  
And confess  
The way I hang on your every word  
And crave your response  
The way your affection moves me  
Ever closer  
But not yet ready  
The dreams and flights of fancy  
Never quite forgotten  
Never quite remembered  
The way you laugh  
Eyes sparkling  
And at last  
I understand  
And admit


End file.
